Clinical and Molecular Studies in Families with Corneal Dystrophy or Other Inherited Corneal Diseases Clinical Protocol support contract designed to attain extramural support for developing, designing, interpreting, and evaluating clinical trials, epidemiologic and natural history studies. In addition, it will provide for outcomes research involving eye diseases and visual disorders and some preclinical studies. The focus shall be on the design of studies and the collection, analysis, and interpretation of data emanating from these studies, as well as support, and monitoring patient safety and follow-up. Contractor shall also provide analytical and data management support, as described in the work statement, for specified clinical research data bases, cost-effectiveness and economic analyses, quality of life assessment and outcomes research. This will include, but not be limited to, the following areas: analysis of Medicare and other health care databases;evaluation of existing NEI databases such as, centralized NEI Intramural Research database, the Eye Disease Case Control Study, Early Treatment Diabetic Retinopathy Study, Framingham Eye Study, and intramural AIDS and uveitis databases. Objective of Clinical Protocol: This study will explore the clinical and hereditary (genetic) features of corneal dystrophy and other inherited corneal disease. Corneal dystrophy is clouding of the cornea - the transparent part of the eye covering the iris and pupil that passes light to the back of the eye. When the cornea becomes cloudy, interfering with the passage of light, vision may be impaired or lost. Corneal problems may occur with vision problems alone, or with other problems, such as changes in facial appearance or bone or joint problems. A better understanding of these genetic conditions may help in the development of better diagnostic tests and methods of disease management.